


Display for Dominus

by anothersadplanet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Gladiator Shiro, Gladiators, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shiro praying to the gods because keiths booty that good, Slavery, Voyeurism, gladiator Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: Gladiators Keith and Shiro are summoned to their Dominus' party to 'entertain'.





	Display for Dominus

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is dub-con in that Shiro and Keith being forced to fuck, and even tho they're into each other and into fucking each other, they don't have a say in it.

Shiro shivered as the gladiator knelt before him. Of the many degradations he had faced as a gladiator, he had been lucky to avoid being used in this way, to fuck on display. He heard the Romans shifting on their lounges, robes rustling, as the gladiator Keith pulled off Shiro’s subligaculum and began to stroke his cock to hardness. Shiro hissed through clenched teeth at the attention. It had been quite some time since he’d felt the touch of another, since before he’d been enslaved.

He hadn’t expected to be put in this situation at all, let alone _with_ _Keith_. He was a man Shiro had come to respect in the arena and out. Keith lowered his head onto Shiro’s cock and it took all of his restraint to stand there stock still. Keith wasn’t doing this for Shiro’s pleasure or his own, or of either of their own free will. This was only a show for their Dominus and his guests.

Shiro gasped quietly as Keith began to suck on his cock in earnest. Were they freemen doing this willingly he would have gripped Keith’s long black hair in fists as he made an erotic display of sucking him off. With one hand Keith held Shiro’s cock at the base as he lapped at the thick, angry, red tip. Keith’s eyes were heavily lidded as he worked, squeezing his fist on the cock and pumping it slowly at the base. Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes off him, as enraptured in the show Keith was making of sucking his cock as their audience was.

Keith’s mouth was warm and wet and soft, though it was difficult to ignore the many eyes watching them. Shiro tried to imagine Keith wanted this, that they were alone, and that they could act freely. That the little moans Keith were making were of his own pleasure and not for show, that he would look up at Shiro with those eyes and hold his gaze as he swallowed his cock. Shiro tried not to think about how disgusted Keith might be with him after, despite Shiro having no say in the situation either.

Shiro hoped, perhaps foolishly, that this wouldn’t ruin their relationship when they returned down to the ludus. Keith was smaller than him but no less strong or competent. He was one of the only gladiators in this ludus that could hold his own against Shiro, the reigning Champion of the city of Daibazaal. Keith was highly intelligent, knowing his size could easily be a disadvantage he made up for it by being extra cunning and agile. But it was his fire, his passion, that _look_ he got in his eyes when he fought that drew Shiro’s attention.

Keith had been a hard one to break in the ludus and Shiro had been afraid his spark would get beaten out of him completely, or even killed. Yet the man showed great intelligence by repressing his rebellious nature in order to keep himself alive. This was why he was a tough gladiator to beat. When Keith pulled out that fire in the arena, that bit of his _true_ self, hardly anyone could defeat him. It was that spark that ignited something within Shiro, something he’d thought had been carved out: a feeling of _hope_. A feeling that might be close to love.

Shiro was pulled out of his thoughts by his Dominus’ voice, “Enough, Yorak. Lay back so the Champion can fuck you.”

The warmth left Shiro’s cock as _Keith_ murmured a soft “Yes, Dominus”. Keith laid back on the rug, his head landing on a small pillow laid out for him, eyes avoiding Shiro completely. Shiro had to tamp down the shame growing in his stomach as their show was moved forward. He didn’t want to degrade Keith like this, he didn’t want to take the man who was clearly not willing. But he didn’t have a choice. Neither of them did.

Shiro continued to try to ignore the Romans lounging on the benches surrounding the rug and tried to imagine Keith could look him in the eye as Shiro fell into his arms. Shiro kneeled down in between Keith’s legs, brushing hands gently to toned thighs. _Just look at me, please, Keith! I want to make this as good for you as I can… please look at me, please don’t hate me!_ At least they’d been at least allowed to use oil. Shiro lifted Keith’s right leg over his left shoulder and coated his fingers generously with the slick, cold oil.

If they weren’t slaves performing for their Dominus and his party Shiro would be taking things much slower. But his Dominus didn’t want a long show of Shiro lovingly touching Keith everywhere, working him up to hardness until his cock was leaking and he was begging Shiro to touch him where it mattered.

He brought his oiled fingers to Keith’s hole and looked up again to try and will Keith to make eye contact with him only to be met with his intense gaze. For a brief instant that felt like an age, Shiro held Keith’s gaze in a silent conversation. It was a skill most slaves picked up, unable to voice their thoughts or feelings in front of their masters, reading the subtle messages in each other’s eyes. _It’s okay, I trust you._ As Keith closed his eyes, Shiro pressed his fingers into Keith as slow as he dared with Dominus’ eyes on him.

Shiro had to make quick work of Keith’s hole even though his warm, tight heat felt divine around his fingers. He could feel Keith trying to relax and loosen his hole knowing Shiro would only be allowed so much time to prepare him. Shiro’s finger was down to the knuckle, he twisted his finger around a few times before hooking it and pulling near Keith’s rim. This rewarded him a quiet gasp from Keith, his cock twitching and as it slowly began to harden against his stomach.

By three fingers Shiro had found Keith’s prostate and was trying not to overuse it so soon, suddenly unsure if Keith would hate him more for making him aroused while essentially _raping_ him.

His thoughts were cut short when Dominus’ voice broke the silence, “He is ready enough, fuck him, slave.”

Shiro tried to ignore the Romans muttering, “but look at the _size_ of the Champion’s cock, surely the slave would be split in two!”

Shiro leaned over Keith, keeping the leg over his shoulder and bending him in half as he lined his cock up with Keith’s hole. He wanted to lean over the man completely, cover his body with his own, but Dominus wouldn’t like that. Keith opened his eyes and held Shiro’s gaze and _that_ was the permission he wanted as he pushed his cock in slowly.

Keith’s body felt so fucking good around him. Shiro was only halfway in but he felt like he was completely surrounded by _Keith_. It’d been so long since he’d been this intimate with someone and he suddenly hoped he’d last long enough to please Dominus. Shiro suppressed a loud groan that threatened to emerge as he was fully sheathed in Keith’s warm heat. _Fuck_ it felt so good, his balls resting against Keith’s ass as his tight hole adjusted to the intrusion, fluttering around Shiro.

“By the Gods,” Shiro heard a Roman gasp as robes rustled followed by more soft gasping. That was inevitably one of these bastards touching himself watching them. Tuning the Romans out again, Shiro focused on the man clenched tight around his cock. Keith’s eyes were scrunched up tight and when Shiro pulled his cock out slowly and thrust back in, violet eyes snapped open. Shiro’s cock twitched as those eyes caught his. That _fire_ was burning there.

The same smoldering fire Shiro remembered from the _one time_ that Keith actually defeated Shiro. It was Keith’s test to become a gladiator, his initiation into the Brotherhood and he actually managed to knock Shiro off his feet. He had that look in his eyes then, chest heaving as sweat dripped dirt and grime down his face, looking down at Shiro in the sand, his practice sword against Shiro’s throat.

Spurred on by flames Shiro began thrusting into Keith in earnest, eager to stoke the fire he was playing with. On a particularly hard thrust that must have hit his prostate, Keith couldn’t hold back the loud, sudden moan that spilled from his spit-slicked lips. Shiro felt his cock drip precome inside Keith as he continued thrusting. The sound was _beautiful_ and Shiro wished that Keith could be louder, could keep letting those lovely noises fall from his mouth. Shiro could probably come just from hearing Keith’s voice moaning just like that.

Distantly Shiro knew the Romans were touching themselves even more at the show, enjoying the entertainment his Dominus provided. But Shiro continued to ignore them as he fucked Keith, his mouth open in silent pleasure as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of that _perfect_ heat, never once breaking eye contact. Shiro focused solely on Keith’s eyes, the hunger and _need_ there, and the soft gasps he fucked out of Keith on every thrust to his prostate.

Shiro almost didn’t want this to end. So caught up in himself and Keith that he wanted to prolong this pleasure as long as possible and take such good care of Keith. He wanted to take the man apart piece by piece, to put him back together with love and care and treat Keith how he _deserved_ to be treated. Like he is the most important person in the world. Not a slave, not a man- but a god to be worshipped and pleasured.

_Glorious Jupiter, Great Father, witness my Oath I make before you. To this man, I give my heart, my soul, my life, I bind myself completely and willingly with this pledge. And by all the Gods in Olympus, should his life be taken You would tremble to see my wrath, hold me to this vow. O Lightning-wielding Jupiter, Your power could not stop me from entering the gates of Olympus to tear You down. Your power could not stop me from storming the Underworld to return this man from Your grasp, hold me to this vow._

Shiro didn’t normally hold much faith in the gods, but he couldn’t help the surge of affection that ran through him. Affection and adoration and _fear_. Fear of Keith falling in the arena or being struck down by their Dominus. Their lives were so fragile, given and taken at the whims of their masters. It had been so long since Shiro had felt this way, resigned as he was to his life as the Champion, the finest undefeated gladiator Daibazaal had to offer. But now all Shiro wanted was to do anything he could to ensure Keith’s safety, his happiness, his _freedom_.

A high pitched keen pulled Shiro from his thoughts as Keith came all over his own stomach. Keith looked like he’d been punched in the gut, his orgasm surprising him suddenly and furiously, twitching his whole body up as if he wanted to wrap around Shiro as his cock emptied on himself. Shiro felt his cock pulse as Keith’s hole tightened around him, his balls aching at the sight of Keith coming and now spent.

It only took a few more thrusts for Shiro to arch his back and empty himself deep inside Keith. Shiro couldn’t help the broken sound that erupted from his chest as his cock twitched and pulsed as he came and came and _came_. Time didn’t seem to exist, as if he was coming forever, his cock continuously spilling inside Keith. As if Venus herself was there, milking his orgasm from him to prolong his pleasure.

Opening eyes he didn’t even realize he’d closed, Shiro melted at the soft look Keith was giving him. Fucked out and in his post-orgasm bliss, Keith looked sloppy and sleepy and utterly debauched and _perfect_. Come splattered over his stomach and his cock was soft already, and Shiro had to repress a groan as he pulled out of Keith’s fucked out hole, Shiro’s come spilling out after him.

Shiro could hear the Romans talking amongst themselves, pleased with the show his Dominus provided. All he wanted was to take Keith in his arms and hold him close, whisper loving words in his ear and touch him gently everywhere.

But he remembered his place as his Dominus’ voice demanded his attention. “Decent performance, Kuron. Now leave us, slaves, you will not be needed for the rest of the night.”

Relieved that he could at least leave with Keith, not have to do any more ‘entertaining’, Shiro nodded with a quiet “Yes, Dominus”. Hefting himself up, he helped Keith stand up on wobbling legs. He had to tamp down the adoration that bubbled in his chest knowing Keith’s legs were wobbling because of him, now was his chance to take care of Keith as well as he could. Just remembering to grab his discarded subligaculum, Shiro ushered Keith out of the courtyard, head bowed.

Through the skylight in the courtyard, Shiro could see the full moon, large and bright. _If only we could be as the stars, far away from the damned Romans, from the arena, from everything. Me and Keith, free to roam amongst the Heavens, free to be what we want to be. Maybe we can be, in another life_.

**Author's Note:**

> [This now has a sequel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161551/chapters/38424029)
> 
> I also have a [tumblr!](http://notakeithblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
